


A closer show

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Two's a party, three's a crowd [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: I can't seem to write a one shot. The idea was just sitting in the back of my head and won't go away until I write it.So there you have it, pure shameless smut.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Two's a party, three's a crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A closer show

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, sorry for any grammar mistakes :)

The second time it happened, they came back to Archie's house after a (seemingly) long day where Archie whispered sweet words in Jughead's ear all day. Impatience got the better of them and as soon as they were in Archie's room, Jughead pinned him to the door, wasting no time at all as he dropped to his knees, not even bothering to properly take off Archie's clothes, just pulling his dick free and taking the whole thing down his throat.

"Fuck, juggie," Archie moaned, a hand instantly shooting down to thread in dark hair as his head hit the door behind him, watching the way Jughead's lips wrapped prettily around him as he bobbed his head up and down, wicked tongue only making it harder for Archie to hold on.

Then Archie looked up - the blinds were open again and Betty was there, watching. She gave him a smile, then she quickly tapped something on her phone and waved it at Archie. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"It's Betty." He breathlessly informed Jughead as he reached to take his phone and look at the screen. Betty's text was only two words; "come closer." So they did.

Later on it became a thing. Archie never closed his curtains anymore, and they almost never had sex on the bed anymore- because it was positioned in a way Betty couldn't see it from her room. Jughead kinda liked the bruises left on his hips from the hard wood of the table every time Archie bent him over it to get that much deeper and send him to cloud nine.

Their whole setup was weird, but all three of them enjoyed it. The boys would show off, make sure she had the best view they could give her on anything they did. One time, as they were going at it like bunnies again, Betty showed them a purple dildo which quickly disappeared under her skirt. They both had to squeeze down on the base of their dicks just to not explode right then and there.

With time, they started to repeat their joke about a "closer show" more and more often, but every time it became less of a joke. It was looming over them, the thought of taking it one step further. It was only a matter of time, and they knew it.

It happened eventually, when Fred was out of town for the weekend and Archie had the house to himself. It was awkward at first, they had a long and uncomfortable conversation about how it should work. But they managed, and Archie and Jughead found themselves tangled on the bed (finally), kissing softly as Betty sat on the edge of the bed, watching intently.

They took their sweet time, there was no rush to be quick or an impatient need for release. Archie was laying on his back, his hands firmly holding Jughead's hips as they slowly grinded against each other. There was something so thrilling about the thought of what's about to happen, that even with all the awkwardness in the situation they were getting hot and bothered really fast.

Jughead jumped a little when Betty's hand suddenly joined Archie's somewhere near his hips, and she slowly tugged at the end of his shirt, as if asking for permission. He sat up, throwing off his shirt as he looked between Betty and Archie, his breath coming out short with excitement.

Betty's hand moved, trailing slowly up his back until she reached his hair, fingers twisting in the dark strands. She looked at Jughead, then at Archie, her eyes asking one last time if they really want to do this. They really did.

The second she pulled closer and kissed Jughead, they all felt the tension snap, they finally took that step they couldn't come back from, and it felt so right. Archie couldn't tear his eyes away from them, his hips moving against Jughead's, looking for some relief to the pressure against his jeans.

When the two finally broke apart, Betty crawled closer on the bed and kissed Archie, both of them gasping when their lips finally met. Jughead watched them, his hands moving to rid Betty of her shirt, purposefully brushing against her chest as he did so, smirking at the moan he received in return.

When Betty pulled back, she gave them the sweetest smile as she stood up from the bed to take off her pants, leaving her only in her matching underwear. Both boys bit their lips, feeling their arousal grow impossibly harder.

Archie ripped off his own shirt, then grabbed Jughead by the hips and flipped him on his back so Archie could kneel over him and reached a hand out to Betty so she would join them on the bed. Somehow they all fell in place together, as if knowing exactly what to do without even thinking about it.

Clothes were discarded to the floor, long forgotten, as wandering hands mapped out the spots that would have the best reactions and the loudest moans, and teeth marked white skin red, always with a tongue following to soothe the ache.

Deciding that enough was enough, Archie took the bottle of lube that was standing on the bedside table, waiting, and poured some on his fingers, warming it between them and reaching down between Jughead's legs, teasing a little before pushing one finger in. The hand Jughead had in Betty's hair tightened at the feeling, pulling her head back a little.

"So responsive.." Betty murmured with a smile, moving the hand she had resting on Jughead's chest to his neck, applying the minimal amount of pressure, just enough to make him moan. He was quick to react and tease back, his free hand moving to rub slowly at her clit. It was amazing, how wet she was, and the shuddering moan she gave at the pleasure.

"Come here." Jughead said, pulling at her thighs until he got her right in front of his fase, her thighs on either side of his head. He started slow, darting his tongue out against her folds. He moaned against her as Archie pushed in another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch him properly.

It was incredible, every time Archie would rub the right spot, Jughead would moan, the vibrations from the sound making Betty moan and move her hips a little, as if trying to get Jughead's tongue deeper inside her. When Archie added a third finger, Jughead was starting to lose it.

"Arch, I need you in me right the fuck now or I will lose my fucking mind." He growled it out, but wasted no time and went right back to his task of tasting every bit Betty had to offer him.

"Right, yeah.." Archie mumbled, taking a condom from the nightstand and quickly rolling it on. Betty pulled away from Jughead's face, wanting to watch that moment. Archie pulled her in for a quick kiss before he leaned over Jughead, pushing in slowly and leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

"Fuck, you taste like her." The redhead moaned out, his legs slightly shaking with the effort not to pound Jughead to oblivion right then. He held back, pushing in slowly and pausing when he was fully inside. He took a moment or two, allowing Jughead to adjust to the fullness, and when the dark haired boy gave his okay he started moving slowly, both of them moaning at the pleasure as Archie built up a quicker pace.

When Betty reached to take a condom from the nightstand, Archie pulled back a litte, slowing his thrusts and giving her room to fit between them. She smirked when she opened the little foil packet, rolling the slippery rubber over Jughead's leaking cock and moving so she was hovering over him, with her back against Archie's chest.

"Holy shit there's no way I'm gonna last long.." Jughead managed between panting breathes, watching as Betty lowered herself on his hardness, biting her lip as she tested out the feeling of him inside her.

They managed to sync to a maddening rhythm, Archie pulling out as Betty moved down, and pushing back in as she lifted her hips. Jughead was a moaning mess, completely lost in the pleasure that was almost too much.

Betty leaned a little closer, placing her hand back on Jughead's neck, not applying pressure just yet, but waiting for his approval. Jughead's eyes shot open and he looked frantic and torn, wanting what she was offering but scared that it will be the thing that pushes him over the edge before he's ready to go there.

"Don't... too much..." he sounded delightfully wrecked already so she pulled back, slightly disappointed she didn't get to try this out and see how he reacts to the restriction.

Archie seemed like this was all too much for him too, faltering slightly in the rhythm of his thrusts. He bit at Betty's shoulder, groaning against her skin as he picked up the pace even more.

"I'm close too.. maybe you should." He said, kissing the spot he just bit and watching Jughead's face as he gave in, stretching his neck out as an offering. Betty complied immediately, her hand on his neck in seconds.

"Be careful. Press only on the sides, not in the middle." Archie instructed breathlessly and she followed, noticing how Jughead's hips started to move as she carefully pressed a little harder, making sure he could still get in shallow breaths.

It was over all too soon. It was too much for Jughead and he cried out, his hips thrashing between them as he came hard, his muscles tightening with the intensity of it all and pulling Archie over the edge with him.

They rode out the pleasure until it was too much, and Jughead winced when the others pulled away from him, suddenly feeling cold and very empty. Archie noticed Betty's unsatisfied look and smiled, pushing her back to lay next to Jughead and burying his face between her legs.

Jughead kissed her lazily, his hand coming up to her breast to tease a nipple as Archie ate her out as if his life depended on it. It didn't take long before a scream ripped from her throat, her body tensing as she reached her peak.

Watching the two boys kiss above her, knowing they tasted her in that kiss was an image that will stay forever in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
